


CORE

by Mhtardis21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of Jacksepticeyes UnderTale playthrough., Broken pockets, I think some of my personality rubbed off on them. Opps., If they are mentioned-I added them., MTT Resort, Sarcastic Frisk, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: I made this a while ago, and decided to share it with with you guys.I believe it was for a CORE story collaboration. I wrote from Frisks POV and my friend wrote from Snowdrakes' fathers POV.





	1. MMT Commedian

**Author's Note:**

> I went on Tumblr a little while after I posted this, and lo and behold, what do I see? This! :D
> 
> http://ao3feed-undertale.tumblr.com/post/167392742654/core
> 
> There was also one for my Chara (soul of determination) story. :)

Frisks POV

    As I watch Sans walk away, I feel a shiver run down my spine. 'Welp... THAT just happened.' I think.

    I slowly get up from the table, and wander around the room, checking everything I can see.

    My conclusion? Mettaton is full of himself! I mean, COME ON! The tables are even shaped like him.

    I shake my head and talk to the other customers in the restaurant, although there's not many here.

    Just a poor frightened man who apparently has been living off the dew of a plant to save himself embarrassment.

    And two CORE workers; one, a red skinned monster, who hates how many puzzles litter the Underground. The other is a little mole like monster who seems to enjoy the puzzles.

    Glancing off to the side, I see what looks to be an older version of Snowdrake, with a slight droop to his shoulders.

    I walk over to him.

    "Hi! I'm Frisk. Who are you?" I ask, and his shoulders quickly jerk upwards.

    "I'm the MTT Resort comedian." He says. Then, as if trying to convince me, he goes, "I'm very funny. People laugh at my jokes."

    I nod my head. “I'm sure you're great.” I reassure.

    “Now, my son.” He continues, “He wants to be a comedian like his fathah.” He shakes his head sadly. “He tells this awful puns. He's an embarrassment to our family. Ha ha ha ha…” He chuckles, before drooping again with a sigh. “That's not funny.”

    I try and reassure him that it's fine, but he just shrugs it off.

    Slowly, he continues. “Since his mothah passed on, he couldn't stand.” He takes a breath before continuing. “Living at home anymore. So he ran away. I haven't seen him since.” He gives a small sniff and wipes his eyes with his wings.

    “I'm a terrible fathah. Ha ha ha ha… That's not funny.” He says sadly.

    “Your son is fine,” I reassure him. “I saw him not long ago over in Snowdin.”

    I see his eyes light up, and his shoulders come back up again. He nods his head. “Thank you Child.”

    “You're welcome, goodbye. It was fun talking to you.” I reply before wandering off to look at some more things.

    “I wonder what adventures I'll have now!” I think as I walk out of the restaurant.


	2. Into the CORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into The CORE.

Chapter 2:

    After paying the ridiculously high price of 200G, for a night, I wander around the hotel for a while.

    Somehow, I end up playing messenger for the monsters; Burgerpants, Bratty, and Catty.

    After finding out all the hotel, and residents secrets, I befriend all the monsters.

    I head over to the elevator, but it's still not working.

    Sighing, I head for the CORE door.

    As I pass through the doors, my phone starts ringing.

    ‘Alphys.’ I see with a groan as I answer it.

    “Ready? This is it!”

    I look up to see an elevator with hallways to the left and right of it.

    “Take the elevator up to the top of the CORE!”

    With that, I hear the line go dead.

    I debate for a minute, but decide to go to the left instead.

    Immediately, Alphys called me.

    “H-hey, why don't you try to use the elevator first?”

    I ignore her and keep going.

    Suddenly, two monsters approach me!

    As I back away my phone starts ringing and I scramble to answer it.

    “W-watch out!” Alphys cries, and I roll my eyes.

    ‘Never would have figured that out Alphys…’

    ‘''Thank you.’’’

    Suddenly, the monster called Madjick pops out of it's hat to start a battle.

    I ignore him and think of pollen and sunshine, causing my defenses to go up.

    “Please and Thank you.” He says as he attacks.

    I manage to dodge all of it.

    Madjick peered at me with strange eye.

    I stare at his chaser orb, causing it to weaken its attack.

    I dodge easily.

    Then I do the same to his corner orb attack.

    “Tinkle, Tinkle, Hoy.” he says.

    He tries to send another attack, but they won't go.

    I hit the SPARE button and he runs away, dropping 60G in his haste.

    ‘These monster pockets really need to be fixed.’ I think as I each down for the money.

    ‘Their all going to go broke at this rate!’

     “Th-that was close…” I hear Alphys say from my phone, and I look down in surprise.

    I had forgotten that I was even in the phone with her.

    “Wh…why are there so many monsters here?”

    I shrug my shoulders, knowing she can see me in the cameras.

    “W-w-we’ve just got to keep heading forward!” And the line dies again with an audible click.

    I roll my eyes with a smile and start heading for the doors again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add my friends parts if he allows it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I never said this was the greatest. lol.


End file.
